Ever since the anthrax attack in the US Postal Service in 2001, various service organizations which handle deposited envelopes and the like have been keenly interested in developing more effective safeguards against such vulnerability. Among the challenges of such systems are handling a tremendous volume of items, which are processed at high speed and on an almost constant basis, while maintaining sufficient control and order to effectively detect and isolate contaminated items.